growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and automatically talk in purple. In order to become a moderator, you have to apply at www.growtopiagame.com/modapply.php when the moderator applications are open. (The moderator application is currently closed. The developers announce on the forums when it is open) See on forums if you need to apply. People who want to become moderators must be really helpful In the forums. They must also be mature, friendly and have good standing in Growtopia (not constantly breaking rules) and also have experience in game and on the forums. If they help people in Growtopia and the forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Moderators who have contributed greatly to the community and game have the opportunity to design their very own unique moderator item. Moderator cannot tell how to him banned and why he banned someone. How to contact a moderator Moderators are spammed lots of messages, often these messages are something like 'come'. Moderators nearly never respond to those messages. The best way to contact a moderator is MESSAGE ONCE! It's important that if you need help, you tell them exactly what you need. Saying 'come I need help' wastes time as mods will need to message back and forth to understand what you need. Never ''spam a moderator or send abusive messages. You risk getting banned or being duct-taped for a really long time if you do that. A good source is the following forum link by Hamumu. http://www.rtsoft.com/forums/showthread.php?9714-How-To-Talk-To-Moderators Recently, there has been a 30 second cooldown for messaging mods, this is to help cut down on the spam. So make sure you tell them exactly what help you need in the message. Also some mods work here in this wiki like @BlueDwarf, and @RedBone. Note:Interns moderator are training moderators,they most likely can't help you until they are fully-trained. Special Abilities Moderator's are supposed to keep their powers and abilities secret. But here are the current powers that are known to the general public (not by leaking but by general knowledge) A moderator can ban players, duct tape them (muting them from speaking) and curse them to the world HELL as a form of jail punishment. Moderators have the ability to walk through blocks, while in this mode they cannot pick up items. Also, their skin becomes transparent and they are not effected by blocks that would otherwise kill them They can pull and kick in any world, when they do this it is known as a "summon" They can Broadcast / Super Broadcast for free. However they are not allowed to broadcast for players to avoid power abuse/bias Their default chat color is light green. They also can block inappropiate broadcast. Mods have many other powers but for the sake of security and secrecy they are not listed here. List of moderators Developers * @Seth (Heroman Cape) * @Hamumu (Heroman Cape) Active Moderators * @Jenuine (Genuine Rings) Just info: @Jenuine she like bans people if people break the rules she bans world casino because casino and drop game /rules is ilegal don't break the rules! * @Chudy (Possessed Witch Hat) * @SNUGGLEBEAR * @Solorien (Solorien On Fire) * @LOKSTER (LOKSTER's Hair) * @Aimster (Nightmare Horse) * @Rush (Rushboard) * @Akiko (Kuma-boshi) * @BlueDwarf (Owlbeard) * @MIGHTYBOOSH * @Elbin * @Anulot * @ShadowSURFER (Shadow Wolf Leash) * @Jairrocket * @Zfert * @Solsagann Just info: @Solsagann he very like bans people if you msg bad to him example: noob mods FU$# you mods noob gay and more and him bans you for 5-15 days. * @JustNothing Just info: @JustNothing he 1st mod have legends items he use legend title or name and got bigs name JustNothing of Legend. * @AV8R hacked Just info: @AV8R got hacked by him haters and him account got suspended hacker id this mods scaming all famous world ex: Sydefx,WOSHIPAUL,Locke world,and more what see on forum if you need to see! @STYX.png|@STYX Anulot.png|@Anulot justnothing.PNG|@JustNothing jairrocket.PNG|@jairrocket Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 4.57.48 pm.png|Seth with his heroman cape. Screenshot_49.png Inactive or former moderators * ColdPlay (Frosty Hair) * meow (Meow Ears) * Jens (Jens Beard) * InFocus (Focused Eyes) * diichaan (Golden Pickaxe) * Seil (Seil's Magic Orbs) * ZombieBoss * JesusSheep * Greenswe (Greenswe's Dragon) * Tony26 (Tony's Tiger Suit and Tiger Mask) * useruser3 * JakeShore * MASSACRE * mrthadawee * MAHHTIN * AtomicShadow (Atomic Shadow Scythe) * STYX (Burning Face) * PixelMorph (formerly IMorpheusI) * Play (Play Wings) * Redbone (Red Bone Mask) * Zerkon (Evil Space Helmet) Growtech Roleplay Accounts * GrowSecLarry - Hamumu * GrowSecJerry - Jens * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) * Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) Trivia '''1.' Sometimes, a developer or moderators may take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. * @Heroman * @HeromansDad * @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") * The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) * @Dr. Destructo (Event) * @Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) * @GrowgaSeth (Part of the Halloween event) 2. @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, CircusSeth, RacingSeth, etc. 3. ''' The Moderator application is closed for the foreseeable future because they got too many requests. '''4. On rare occasions (based on observations), some moderators can request a special event from their country. For example, STYX requested for the Philippines "Fire festival" somewhere in October. The world FIRE may have something to do with that event. '''5. '''Moderators and Developers (based on observations) can break in worlds they're not even accessed in. Category:Growtopian Category:Mods Category:Developers